


Owls Night

by Kinksuko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First In The Fandom, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Prom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinksuko/pseuds/Kinksuko
Summary: basically its a very cute prom date and you are gonna enjoy it ;) and its very very short because uhm I got lazy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	Owls Night

It was a long wait for Bokuto, he was waiting at the steps of his prom date's front porch, he nervously fixed his tangled tie and he waited a few minutes until he laid his eyes on his stunning date, Akaashi Keiji, he was wearing a very fashionable suit with a neatly made tie wrapping around his slim looking neck. "Hey Hey Hey!, you lookin smoking tonight babes!" Bokuto spoke while pulling Akaashi into a strong hug and Bokuto could hear Akaashi's soft giggle and looked at Akasshi's face "you look good too.." Akasshi stated while looking into Bokutos bright eyes that always seem to make him smile ever so suddenly every second of the day, " uhh yeah of course I do but I mean you look so much better because ya know.. its you!" Bokuto spoke with passion and he slipped his arm around Akaashi's slight slim waist. Bokuto ended up getting a bike instead of a car and Akaashi was slightly pissed about that "Bokuto.. would you like to explain why we are gonna ride on a bike.." he silently plots to kill his owl mans and Bokuto chuckles nervously and he is scared to look into those dashing yet scary eyes, "well uhm I thought it would be more romantic to ride on a bike since my legs are so strong I could you know impress you!" Bokuto shouts quite clearly and Akasshi blushes to that and he rolls his eyes "oh how sweet Bokuto but you already impress me everyday.." Akaashi says with a dashing smile and he gets on the back of the bike and he wraps his arms around Bokutos firm chest and he lays his head onto Bokutos strong back and Bokuto slowly started pedaling and sightly gets faster and they eventually end up in front of the gym and Bokuto opens the door for Akaashi "ladies first.." he says with a smirk and Akaashi rolls his eyes as he always does and look to Bokuto "ha ha very funny mr.owl" Akaashi says while swiftly walking inside chuckling, Bokuto follows him inside and closes the gym door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks lily ;)


End file.
